


Emperor of the Moon

by Forever_in_Your_Heart



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Gen, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, emperor/concubine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_in_Your_Heart/pseuds/Forever_in_Your_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every empire has its secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emperor of the Moon

The capital city of the Hyuuga empire was the pinnacle of elegance, not only within its own empire, but renown throughout the world. Every building was designed to be both beautiful and pristine, with gentle slopes, rounded windows and smooth stone in white and gray. Graceful fountains and charming flower arrangements infused life and colour while winding stone streets were both whimsical and ordered. Byakugan, as the city was called, was free of litter and beggars and even the lowest sections, where the poorer citizens resided, were just as swept clean. The buildings in these sections were smaller, less ornate but they possessed a simpler beauty and lived in safety of criminals, vagrants and vagabonds.

Of course, as with all pretty things, the surface hid something far less attractive. Beggars did not exist as once found they were forced beyond the city’s walls, criminals were swiftly and quietly executed, guards patrolled constantly to ensure proper standards for cleanliness were met and the entire empire lived in quiet fear of the stunning Imperial Palace, the crown jewel of beauty in a magnificent city.

But aside from being pleasing to the eye, Byakugan was also an always busy place, swarming with people from not only all corners of the empire, but from its neighbouring empires as well. And, as large groups of people were want to do, rumours flew through the ever immaculate streets, swooping through every window and slithering beneath every door. The rumour heaviest in Byakugan’s air that day was of royal heirs. Or should we say, the lack thereof.

"They say war will be coming any day now," Sakura, the midwife’s apprentice, whispered behind one of the smaller tea houses, straight into the ear of the shopkeeper’s daughter Moegi.

"Really?" Moegi asked, breathless as she pulled Sakura farther into the shelter of the alley, hoping no one would catch wind of their conversation. Sakura nodded.

"Negotiations with the Uchihan emperor have completely fallen through and if an agreement can’t be reached…" She trailed off and Moegi’s eyes widened.

"Some suggested that Emperor Neji could marry off Princess Hanabi to Emperor Itachi’s younger brother, but apparently he completely refused."

"Emperor Neji refused?" Moegi inquired, completely mystified. Sakura nodded, shifting her eyes from side to side in case of eavesdroppers.

"No one knows why, after all, political marriages like this are common practice," Sakura leaned in closer, lowering her voice and Moegi held her breath, "but rumour is he’s afraid the princess will have a son and since the Emperor is childless, that son would be next in line." Moegi covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

"But how d’ya know all this?" She asked, awed by Sakura’s knowledge. Sakura shrugged.

"I know someone in court." Moegi’s eyes widened even more, mouth dropping open.

"You know someone in court? How?" Sakura shrugged again and an angry voice called from within the shop.

"Where are ya girl? Got work to do, you lazy slop!" Moegi squeaked and hurried inside, Sakura ducking back into the traffic winding its way through the lower sections of Byakugan.

* * *

Meanwhile, the emperor himself glowered out the window of his throne room at the people milling about below.

"My lord, if you would forgive my impertinence, something must be done to salvage the alliance with the Uchiha. We cannot afford a war! I beg you to reconsider and agree to a marriage between the Uchihan heir and Princess Hanabi." Neji Hyuuga, seventh emperor of the great Hyuugan Empire, curled his lip in displeasure.

"Leave us Ko."

"But my lord-"

"I said leave us," He repeated, voice cold.

"Of course, your majesty, forgive me." Neji’s hands clenched into fists as he continued to survey his people, so free of the concerns weighing him down. The other man in the room, Iroha Hyuuga, moved forward cautiously.

"Your majesty, I believe I have a solution that could solve all our problems."

"Is that so?" Neji asked, voice dripping with scepticism. Iroha nodded and Neji watched him in the reflection of the glass.

"Marrying Hanabi to the Uchihan Prince will neatly avoid a war between our two empires," Neji scowled and made to interrupt but Iroha hurried to continue.

"But that leaves us with another problem. Should Hanabi have a son, that son will sit on the throne. And that would be a  _great_  perversion.” Neji narrowed his eyes, knowing all of this. On the other hand, he sensed Iroha had more to say.

"Now, your majesty is entirely correct in his refusal to consummate his marriage to the Empress. She is unworthy and her tainted bloodline should  _never_  be allowed to sit upon  _your_  throne. But you are in need of an heir. As such, I suggest the taking of a concubine.” At Neji’s disgusted look, Iroha hastily carried on.

"Only a son born of you and the Empress is eligible to be Emperor, so my suggestion is to impregnate your concubine and pass it off as the Empress’. The entire affair will be conducted with the utmost secrecy and those that do now will be sworn to silence under pain of death. Once your concubine becomes with child, both women will be kept hidden within the palace while we tell the world of the Empress’ pregnancy. She rarely ventures out as it is and we can easily say that it is a fragile pregnancy, necessitating her being kept confined." Iroha paused for a breath and Neji studied his face, taking stock of Iroha’s attempts to conceal his fear.  

"We can contact Emperor Itachi and offer to reconsider. We could drag out the proceedings or Hanabi could simply have a very long engagement and as soon as your concubine falls pregnant, Hanabi may be married and we will avert a war." Iroha finished and silence fell over the room. Neji cast his eyes over his capital city, mulling over Iroha’s proposal.

While Neji found the taking of a concubine to be a distasteful practice, Iroha’s plan was sound. He needed an heir and he could not afford a war with Itachi.

It seemed he had no choice.

"Very well, Iroha. I agree to your plan."

"Thank you, your imperial majesty," He said, bowing as low as he could, "I will commence preparations immediately.

"See that you do. Time is of the essence."

"Of course, your majesty." Iroha stood and swept from the room and Neji breathed in deeply, his subjects completely unaware of what went on behind the palace walls.

Though, unbeknownst to him, that wouldn’t be true for long. 


End file.
